The objects of the invention have been accomplished by providing a pontoon boat, comprising a hull portion comprised of a deck portion, a plurality of elongate pontoons positioned below the deck portion, the hull portion further comprising an engine compartment positioned adjacent an end of the of the hull portion, and at least partially below the deck portion, defining an engine compartment opening through the portion. An inboard-outboard engine is positioned within the engine compartment with a drive portion extending outwardly and rearwardly of the hull portion for propelling the pontoon boat. An engine compartment cover assembly substantially surrounds the engine compartment opening, the engine compartment cover assembly being pivotally mounted to the pontoon boat at a position adjacent to an edge of the engine compartment. The engine compartment cover assembly comprises upstanding side walls and end walls, the end walls and side walls defining a frame member which surrounds the engine compartment. The engine compartment cover assembly further comprises a raised floor section attached to the frame member, and a top cover portion which is pivotally mounted to the frame member, the top cover portion has a privacy enclosure assembly attached to an underside thereof, movable between stowed and upright positions and which includes a privacy curtain which drapes downwardly in the upright position to define the privacy enclosure.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the frame member includes a door allowing entry therethrough and access to the raised floor. Preferably, the privacy enclosure assembly includes a curtain frame which is pivotally mounted to the top cover portion. The engine compartment cover assembly and the top cover portion are pivotally movable about horizontal and parallel axes. The top cover portion has a locking latch for lockably latching the top cover portion to the frame member. The frame member has first spring means for holding the frame member in an upright position, which are preferably comprised of gas assisted shocks. The top cover portion has second spring means to hold the top cover portion in an upright position, which are preferably gas assisted shocks. The curtain frame has third spring means to hold the curtain frame in an upright position, which are preferably comprised of gas assisted shocks.
Also in the preferred embodiment of the invention, the pontoon boat frame has an open end wall and also further comprises a lounge seat pivotally mounted to the deck portion from a front edge thereof, and which partially overlies the engine compartment opening. When the lounge seat and the engine compartment cover assembly are positioned against the deck, the lounge seat and the engine compartment cover assembly abut to enclose the engine compartment, and when the lounge seat and the engine compartment cover assembly are pivoted open the engine compartment is accessible.
Also preferably, the lower edge of the privacy curtain is attachable to the end walls and side walls to define the privacy enclosure.
In another aspect of the invention, a combination engine compartment cover and privacy enclosure assembly is provided, for positioning over an engine compartment of marine craft, where the engine compartment defines an opening through the deck of the marine craft for access to an engine. The assembly comprises a frame member comprised of side walls and end walls which upstand to at least partially surround the opening, the frame member being pivotally connectable to the deck of the marine craft, for pivotal movement between a first closed position where the frame member abuts the deck, and a pivotally raised position with the opening accessible. A raised floor member is attached to the frame member and extends substantially between the end walls and side walls. A top cover member is pivotally attached to the frame member at an upper edge of one of the end or side walls. A privacy enclosure assembly is attached to an underside thereof, movable between stowed and upright positions and which includes a privacy curtain which drapes downwardly in the upright position to define the privacy enclosure.
In the preferred embodiment, the frame member includes a door allowing entry therethrough and access to the raised floor. Also preferably, the privacy enclosure assembly comprises support arms pivotally attached to an underside of the top cover. The top cover and the support arms are pivotal to positions substantially vertical. The privacy enclosure assembly further comprises a privacy curtain support member attached to ends of the support arm, opposite the pivoted ends. The top cover pivots about a rear edge thereof, and the support arms pivot about a position adjacent a front edge of the top cover, whereby when the top cover and the support arms are pivoted into the open position, the privacy curtain support member is raised above the deck to a height substantially equal to the additive length of the top cover and the support arms. The privacy curtain attaches to the end walls and the side walls to define-the privacy enclosure, and preferably by way of snap members. Preferably, the privacy curtain support member is rectangular, and the privacy curtain, when attached to the end walls and the side walls, defines a substantially truncated pyramidal shape.
The assembly frame has an open front end wall and further comprises a lounge seat for pivotally mounting to the deck portion from a front edge thereof, and for partially overlying the engine compartment opening, such that when the lounge seat and combination engine compartment cover and privacy enclosure assembly are positioned against the deck, the lounge seat and the engine compartment cover assembly abut to enclose the engine compartment, and such that when the lounge seat and the engine compartment cover assembly are pivoted open the engine compartment is accessible.